moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Io Lisiran
" Już samo dążenie do wielkiego celu jest przejawem wielkiego męstwa." - Io (cytująca Aleksandra Wielkiego)thumb|292px|Io 'Io '(dawniej znana jako Katarina Naskowska) - XXI władczyni Kyrene, obecna Lady tej prowincji oraz członkini Rady Lordów. Jedna z najbardziej znanych i utalentowanych Ketonek w historii. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo "2 stycznia Albańczycy zaatakowali posterunek policji we wsi Tearka w pobliżu Tetowa – zginął policjant, a trzech innych zostało rannych. Walki pomiędzy siłami rządowymi i Armią Wyzwolenia Narodowego (następczynią Armii Wyzwolenia Kosowa) rozpoczęły się 12 lutego. Liczące około 5 tysięcy ludzi oddziały UÇK rozpoczęły napady zbrojne na posterunki policji, jednostki wojskowe, szlaki komunikacyjne, ujęcia wody i na ludność cywilną, zmuszając Macedończyków do ucieczki z terenów zasiedlonych przez większość albańską." - raport z Konfliktu w Tetowie Io urodziła się w macedońskiej wsi Matejce w 1997 roku jako Katarina, córka Łazara i Karoliny Naskowskich. Macedonia od momentu proklamacji niepodległości była biednym krajem, a region tej miejscowości szczególnie nie był atrakcyjny dla przedsiębiorców. Rodzina Katariny była jednak wyjątkowo majętna - oficjalnie dzięki prowadzeniu osiedlowego sklepu oraz pomocy finansowej sąsiadów. Prawdziwy powód był jednak bardziej kontrowersyjny. Odkąd Karolina zaszła w ciąże, Łazar zajął się współpracą z Wyzwoleńczą Armią Kosowa (która wbrew nazwie działała również w Macedonii), przerzucając dla nich sprzęt z Serbii do swojej ojczyzny. Tym sposobem rodzinę było stać na utrzymanie córki. W 2001 roku doszło jednak do tragedii - Konfliktu w Tetowie. Napięcia, jakie powstały po akcjach albańskiej partyzantki oraz prześladowaniu tej (rosnącej z dnia na dzień) mniejszości doprowadziły w końcu do wybuchu wojny domowej na północnych i zachodnich terenach Macedonii. W tym w Matejcach. thumb|324px|Konflikt w Tetowie12 lutegow tą miejscowość uderzyła Armia Wyzwolenia Narodowego (następczyni Armii Wyzwolenia Kosowa), których liderzy osobiście odwiedzili rodzinę Naskowskich. Nie wiadomo dokładnie o czym rozmawiali, jednak dyskusja skończyła się zastrzeleniem Karoliny i zatłuczeniem na śmierć Łazara. Krzyki jakie w salonie usłyszała mała Katarina zmusiły ją do wyjścia z ukrycia i zobaczenia ciał swoich rodziców. Nie krzyczała, bo nie była w stanie pojąć co się dzieje. Partyzanci jej jednak nie zabili. Lider kazał zabrać dziewczynkę, dać jej coś do jedzenia i picia, zakryć włosy i zapakować do samochodu. Następnie przewieźli ją na południe i wyrzucili w lesie, niedaleko stolicy kraju, Skopje. Tam znalazła ją policja i przewiozła na posterunek. Przez następny tydzień dziewczynka nie wypowiedziała ani jednego słowa, pozostając w ciągłym szoku. Dopiero po tym czasie, gdy ustalono jej dane osobowe, przekazano ją jej dziadkowi, Jowanowi Naskowskiemu. Życie w Skopje "Czasem gdy wspominam tamte dni dochodzę do wniosku, że Ogygia mnie wcale nie zmieniła. Po prostu pomogła mi zrozumieć, kim naprawdę jestem" - Io Katarina dorastała w kawalerce swojego dziadka. Mężczyzna, pomimo ograniczonych możliwości finansowych, starał się zapewnić dziewczynce jak najlepsze warunki. Był w końcu jedyną rodziną jaką miała. Już w wieku 10 lat dziewczynka zaczęła czytać na temat problemów albańsko-macedońskich, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego jej rodzice zginęli tamtej ferajnej nocy. Była jednak zdecydowanie zbyt młoda by zrozumieć zawiłość bałkańskiej polityki, więc wiedziona istnieniem identycznych problemów w Serbii oraz zachowaniem muzułmanów w stolicy, zaczęła za wszystko obwiniać Albańczyków. Te tendencje anty-albańskie ukazały się m.in. gdy miała trzynaście lat. Podczas jednej z lekcji muzułamński uczeń rzucił w nią papierowym ręcznikiem, przez co wściekła Katarina wzięła krzesło i zaczęła bić nim jego brata. Awantura jaka z tego wynikła doprowadziła do tego że do szkoły został wezwany Jowan - jednak dziewczynę ominęły reperkusje ze strony przybranego rodzica, gdyż wmówiła mu, że pobity chłopak był Grekiem. W 2012 roku gdy doszło do konfliktów etnicznych w Macedonii, kierowana patriotycznym uniesieniem 15-latka wzięła udział w protestach w stolicy. Cała Macedonia wrzała po licznych pobiciach ze strony albańczyków, a czarę goryczy przelało znalezienie pięciu ciał pod Skopje. Katarina również czuła niemal morderczy szał, jednak gdy protestujący krzyczeli „Dobry Albańczyk to martwy Albańczyk!” i „Komory gazowe dla Albańczyków!”, poczuła się nieswojo. Nadal była wściekła, jednak miała wewnętrzne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Z tego powodu odłączyła się od protestu - dosłownie na kilka chwil przed tym jak doszło do starć z policją. Dziewczyna spędziła niemal cały kwiecień, próbując objąć szerzej problem jaki rozrywał jej ojczyznę. Była młodą kobietą, nie było szans by w pełni go zrozumiała, jednak wiedziała jedno - to był problem znacznie większy i bardziej skomplikowany niż dotąd uważała. Nadal miała wstręt do albańczyków, zaczęła jednak rozumieć, że ma do czynienia z problemem którego wzajemna nienawiść nie rozwiąże. Fakt, że brak tej nienanawiści (rozumianej jako defensywna reakcja przeciwko ekspansji muzułmanów) tylko pogorszyłby sprawę sprawił, że Katarina popadła w przewlekłą depresję. 4 maja, w czasie protestów muzułmanów w stolicy, wracający z zakupów Jowan zaczął grozić laską mężczyźnie, który protestował z flagą Al-Kaidy. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna rzucił mu w twarz kamieniem, powalając starca i doprowadzając do wstrząsu mózgu. Do Naskowskiego szybko przebiła się grupa macedończyków, którzy wynieśli go z okolic protestu i zawieźli do szpitala, gdzie poinformowano Katarinę o jego stanie. Przez następne pół roku Jowan przebywał w szpitalu i dziewczynka musiała żyć sama, z zaoszczędzonych przez dziadka pieniędzy. Kraj był na skraju kolejnej wojny domowej, wszystko obejmował chaos i opieka społeczna nie miała jak do niej dotrzeć. Katarina jednak jakoś sobie radziła.thumb|338px|Protestujący Albańczycy Jowan wyszedł w końcu ze szpitala, jednak jego stan był daleki od poprawnego. W losowych momentach tracił kontrolę nad swoimi kończynami, miał ciągłe problemy z pamięcią i musiał brać leki, które wcale nie były tanie. Szukając pomocy Katarina zadzwoniła anonimowo do opieki społecznej, jednak dowiedziała się, że gdyby ta zainterweniowała, musieliby rozdzielić wnuczkę z dziadkiem. Przekładając swoje emocje nad oczywiste dobro, Naskowska postanowiła nikogo nie informować o swojej sytuacji. Przez następne dwa lata dziewczyna zaczęła pracować, by utrzymać siebie i starszego mężczyznę. Praca była oczywiście całkowicie nieoficjalna, gdyż Katarina była za młoda, by się jej podejmować. Szczęśliwie dla dziewczyny, trafiła na idealny okres - w tym okresie właśnie Macedonia zaczęła zamieniac się w miejsce popularne wśród turystów. Pracując jako kelnerka, barmanka, pomoc sprzątająca a nawet przechadzając się po szlakach turystycznych zarabiała grube pieniądze. Denar macedoński był niezwykle słabą walutą, więc znalezienie nawet kilku euro niesamowicie wspomagało sytuację finansową dziewczyny. Ta wkrótce zaczęła podświadomie rozumieć tajniki manipulacji, działać tak, by ludzie sami chcieli dawać jej sowite napiwki. Ukazywała swoją służalczość i wyższość klienta w przypadku Niemców, piła wspólnie z Rosjanami, domagała się pieniędzy w przypadku Anglików i zwyczajnie istniała w pobliżu Polaków. Zarabiała sporo, jednak była przez to niesamowicie wycieńczona. By móc dalej pracować, musiała wydawać nieco pieniędzy na środki pobudzające, pod wpływami których nieraz dostawała głupawki i zapominała zebrać pieniędzy. Bywało też tak że co kilka dni miewała załamania nerwowe, a szkołę udało jej się przejść tylko dzięki litości nauczycieli. 6 listopada 2014 roku stan Jowana drastycznie się pogorszył. Starzec został natychmiast przetransportowany do szpitala, jednak tam powiedziano dziewczynie, że nie ma w kraju sprzętu, jaki by mu pomógł. Do załamanej Katariny przyszła jednak pielęgniarka, która powiedziała że "zna doktora w Niemczech", który byłby w stanie pomóc jej dziadkowi. Naskowska musiałaby jednak zarobić na tą operację na miejscu. Dziewczyna zgodziła się na warunki a kilka dni później była już z dziadkiem w Berlinie. Dziedzictwo Mengele "Proszę....przestań" - Katarina Pod berlińskie lotnisko przyjechał po nich duży, czarny samochód. Po prześwietleniu karty zdrowia Jowana oraz potwierdzeniu dokumentacji Fundacji "Życie" (jak nazywała się firma w której pracował wspomniany doktor) Katarina i jej dziadek wsiedli z tyłu, razem z jedną z pielęgniarek. Dziewczyna znała dość dobrze niemiecki by spytać, gdzie jadą i kiedy tam dotrą, jednak nie miała wystarczających umiejętności by zrozumieć pokrętne, niejasne odpowiedzi. W środku nocy doszło do pierwszego aktu tragedii - gdy w trakcie przejazdu przez las jednego z landów kierowca gwałtownie przyśpieszył, a pielęgniarka otworzyła drzwi, przez które wypadł Jowan. Katarina w pierwszym odruchu chciała się rzucić na kobietę i kazać natychmiast zatrzymać auto, jednak dostała wtedy zastrzyk, od którego zdrętwiało całe jej ciało. Chwilę później, straciła przytomność. Katarina obudziła się dopiero dwa dni później, kompletnie naga i przywiązana do szpitalnego krzesła w czymś co przypominało naprawdę dużą piwnicę. Zdezorientowana kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć i właśnie wtedy przez drzwi do jej "pokoju" wszedł mężczyzna w stroju medycznego doktora. Przerażona dziewczyna zaczęła klnąć i majaczyć, na co doktor z lekkim rozbawieniem odpowiedział, że powinna oszczędzać język. Porozumiewał się z nią po macedońsku - chociaż miał ciężki, niemiecki akcent. Dziewczyna, wciąż przerażona, zaczęła niepewnie pytać o los swojego dziadka oraz miejsce w którym przebywała. Mężczyzna wtedy wyciągnął teczkę, od niechcenia mówiąc że jej dziadek prawdopodobnie nie żyje. Tłumaczenie gdzie dokładnie Katarina się znajduje nie wydawało mu się być warte zachodu. Naskowska od razu zaczęła płakać, błagając żeby doktor pozwolił jej odejść, żeby jej nie krzywdził ani nie pozbawiał jej organów. Mężczyzna jedynie podniósł brew ze zdziwienia, odpowiadając że o żadnym wycinaniu narządów nie może być mowy. Że taki los spotyka tylko szczęśliwców, do których Katarina nie należała. thumb|358px|(The Game)Przez następne tygodnie, gdy Katarina była poddawana brutalnym badaniom przez zamaskowanych ludzi oraz zmuszana do upokarzajacych, wymęczających aktów sprawdzających jej możliwości fizyczne, zdołała ułożyć sobie w głowie, kim byli Ci ludzie. Byli postaciami z internetowych legend, ludźmi którzy porywali ludzi nie w celach okupu czy sprzedaży organów, a w celu czarnorynkowej sprzedaży. XXI- wieczne niewolnictwo oraz rozwój mrocznej medycyny, dyskretnie wspierany przez wpływowych i bogatych tego świata. Zabierali ludzi o których nikt nie pytał - samotnych i naiwnych, by eksperymentować na nich, nieraz ku sadystycznym uniesieniu tych, którzy byli w stanie zapłacić za oglądanie tego widowiska. Pierwsze tygodnie byly dla Katariny większym przeżyciem psychicznym, aniżeli fizycznym. Ze swojego pokoju słyszała opętańcze krzyki i sporadyczne strzały, jak widziała tak przerażajace rzeczy jak np. ciała małych dziewczynek, ze wszystkimi zębami zastąpionymi gumowymi protezami. Jej samej jednak nic się nie działo, gdyż prowadzący jej sektor doktor (zwany przez innych "Nengele" (od "New Mengele")) nie był pewien co z nią zrobić. Miała w sobie jakiś urok, więc szkoda mu było marnować ją na Red Room, ale była za stara by sprzedać ją dla stałych klientów. Pomysł zamienienia jej w lalkę również nie przeszedł, a większość pozostałych pomysłów zagrażała czynnikowi dzięki któremu była wyjątkowo cenna - jej dziewictwu. Planowano wyciąć je piersi, wypchać je i sprzedać za dobrą cenę, jednak potencjalny kupiec w ostatnim momencie wycofał się z zakupu. W końcu jednak Katarina została zaangażowała w projekt, który teoretycznie nie wydawał się byćthumb|296px tak groźny - pernamentna zmiana koloru włosów. Kuracja, która mogła sprawić że włosy na stałe zmienią swój odcień, bez żadnych odrostów, łamań czy problemów ze skórą była z pewnością projektem który gwarantował niemałe profity. Nengele i jemu podobni pracowali nad tym od czasu do czasu, jednak efekty nigdy nie były szczególnie zadowalające. Któregoś dnia pobytu Katariny z "personelem" skontaktował się tajemniczy osobnik, mieniący się przedstawicielem firmy kosmetycznej, który zaangażował się finansowo w tego typu badania. Po jakimś czasie gotowe były trzy próbki - każda składala się z innych, w większości pół-legalnych składników. Katarina została wyciągnięta ze swojego "pokoju", związana i zaciągnięta do większej sali wraz z dwiema innymi dziewczynami. Każdej zamoczono włosy w innej substancji. Dziewczyna #1 odpadła najszybciej - ciecz którą jej podano w kontakcie z jej włosami zamieniła się w kwas, który powoli i boleśnie przeżarł jej skórę a później czaszkę i wszystko co było w jej wnętrzu. Widok tego zdarzenia rozczarował "lekarzy" i śmiertelnie przeraził Katarinę i następną dziewczynę. O dziwo samej Naskowskiej nic się nie stało, za to włosy jej towarzyszki zaczęły powoli zmieniać kolor z blondu na niebieski. Biorąc to pod uwagę Nengele nakazał odprowadzić obydwie dziewczyny do ich cel. Po całonocnym bólu głowy Katarina obudziła się, ze szkarłatnymi włosami które ma do dziś. Nie zaobserwowano żadnych negatywnych skutków ubocznych. Druga dziewczyna nie miała tyle samo szczęścia, chociaż i tak była w lepszej sytuacji niż ta, której przeżarło czaszkę. W jej przypadku ograniczyło się to jedynie do kompletnego obumarcia włosów (które skończyło się łysiną) i opuchlizną głowy. Po udanym eksperymencie Katarina powinna być pod stałą obserwacją, nie niepokojona niepotrzebnie. Coś jednak poszło nie tak - być może tajemniczy przedstawiciel wycofał się z umowy, być może któryś z pracowników coś zepsuł. Tak czy siak, pewnego dnia Katarina została siłą zaciągnięta do nowej celi, gdzie była dręczona osobiście przez Nengele. Doktor wydawał się ją tresować - przez trzy dni wydawał jej proste polecenia, a w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa bądź nie-dość-szybkiego wykonania rozkazu, bił ją metalowym pasem. Zdecydowanie nie była to najgorsza rzecz jaka mogła ją spotkać w tym miejscu, jednak w połączeniu z ciągłym głodzeniem oraz perspektywą dostania "gorszej kary" była to sytuacja zdecydowanie nie do pozazdroszczenia. Gdy czwartego dnia oszalała (z głodu i nie tylko) dziewczyna na rozkaz posłusznie pożarła martwego szczura, Doktor stwierdził że jest gotowa. Cała szczęście Katarina nigdy nie dowiedziała się na co była "gotowa" - tego samego dnia doszło do Przełomu, w wyniku którego dziewczyna przeniosła się ze swojej celi na tereny Ogygi. Odnalezienie "Kolejny dzień, kolejny stracony kuzyn" - Mordu Resenno Nie jest do końca jasne, jak wyglądał pierwszy dzień Katariny w Ogygdze. Dziewczyna sama nie pamięta co się stało po tym jak w -26 r. EŚ wylądowała w Przygranicznej Puszczy - lesie przy południowej granicy Kyrene, niebezpiecznie blisko Pól Pogrobowca, zamieszkiwanych przez największych wrogów życia - Katharsis. Naskowska, wygłodniała, śmiertelnie przerażona i zdezorientowana, jakimś cudem zdołała przetrwać dzień i całą noc w tym groźnym, pozbawionym ludzkiej cywilizacji miejscu.thumb|344px|Flaga Kyrene (creditsy jak zawsze dla NMZ) Drugiego dnia pobytu w Ogygdze, los uśmiechnął się do niej po raz pierwszy od dawna. Do Przygranicznej Puszczy zawitali ludzie - dokładniej przedstawiciele szlacheckiego Rodu Resenno oraz ich żołnierze. Mordu, najstarszy syn głowy rodziny, miał zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem udać się do tego niebezpiecznego miejsca, by przy użyciu jedynie alatyrowego noża zabić bestię przynajmniej dwukrotnie większą od siebie. Towarzyszyli mu kuzyni, którzy mieli dopilnować żeby to on zabił jakieś zwierzę, jak i żołnierze, którzy mieli zaganiać je do miejsca w którym przebywał Mordu (i ewentualnie osłaniać odwrót w przypadku pojawienia się Katharsis). Młody Resenno nie odnalazł w puszczy żadnej godnej zabicia bestii - zamiast tego odnalazł w krzakach pobitą i niemal zagłodzoną kobietę o szkarłatnych włosach. Gdy tylko Mordu się do niej zbliżył, Katarina obudziła się i zaczęła jak najszybciej uciekać - jednak z racji swojego stanu, nie zdołała zajść zbyt daleko. Na pytania o swoje dane oraz co robiła w tym miejscu, odpowiadała jedynie płaczem i krzykami. Była bardziej jak zdesperowane zwierzę, niż człowiek. Żołnierze zaczęli między sobą opowiadać historię o ludziach wychowywanych przez zwierzęta, próbując wytłumaczyć zachowanie dziewczyny. Katarina była jednak ubrana - jedynie w białe, proste ubranie, ale jednak. Co więcej, w kieszeni jej stroju znaleziono rękawiczkę - gumową, czyli stworzoną z materiału jakiego z pewnością nie można było znaleźć w Alfarii. Mordu, pomimo niezadowolenia swoich kuzynów, nakazał wstrzymać polowanie, związać Katarinę i natychmiast zawrócić do Dumy - jedynej posiadłości Resenno w tym rejonie. Naskowska na tym etapie nie miała już sił żeby się opierać. W drodzę powrotnej siły Mordu natrafiły na jedno bliżej niezdefinowane Katharsis, które wymordowało kilku żołnierzy i jednego z kuzynów, nim zostało odstraszone. Pomimo tego incydentu, karawanom udało się dotrzeć do Dumy w kilka godzin. W czasie gdy Mordu pisał listy o odnalezieniu Przebudzonej i przekazywał je swoim wysłannikom, służba Dumy wykąpała Katarinę, opatrzyła jej rany, nakarmiła ją i napoiła. Gdy wysłannicy Resenno wyruszyli we wszystkie strony, by poinformować pozostałych członków Rodu i Królową o swoim odkryciu, Naskowska zasypia w specjalnie przygotowanej dla siebie sypialni. Po raz pierwszy od dawna może spokojnie odpocząć, co będzie miało pozytywny wpływ na jej psychikę. Rex "Strzelać bez rozkazu, rozproszyć się, przeszukać każdy pokój! Ktokolwiek ją znajdzie, wróci do domu bogatszy niż kiedykolwiek. Ktokolwiek ją zabije, chociażby przez przypadek, nie wróci do domu wcale!" - Hakar Rex Następnego dnia Naskowska była dość ustabilizowaną psychikę, by móc rozmawiać z Mordu. Ciężko było od niej jednak wyciągnąć jakieś konkretne informacje - Katarina była zamknięta w sobie i niepewna, ile z tego co widzi dzieje się naprawdę, a ile jest wytworem jej zadręczonego umysłu. Młody Resenno dowiedział się od niej dwóch rzeczy - że pochodzi z kraju jakiego nie ma na mapach Ogygi i że przed pojawieniem się w puszczy widziała jedynie oślepiające światło. Nie było to wiele, ale utwierdzało Mordu w przekonaniu, że Katarina jest Przebudzoną. Naskowska dowiedziała się nieco o Ogygdze od swojego gospodarza. Wiedziała teraz że znajduje się w Kyrene, monarchii rządzonej przez Cesarzową Elize i zamieszkiwaną przez Ketonów. Mieszkańcy tego królestwa mieli specjalną więź z metalem o nazwie Alatyr i skoro Katarina przebudziła się tutaj, to zepewne również posiadła tą umiejętność. Naskowska początowo nie była zbyt chętna by przetestować tą teorię, jednak trzeciego dnia swojego pobytu w Dumie uniosła sztabkę alatyru, z kompletnym zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że już zna podstawy wpływania na ten metal. Czwartego dnia do posiadłości zaczęli zjeżdżać się posłańcy, którymi Mordu musiał się zająć. Katarina wykorzystała ten czas, by spróbować pozwiedzać Dumę - udało jej się jedynie podejść do fosy która otaczała dwór, gdyż wystraszyło ją coś, co widziała w lesie. Nadchodząca burza zresztą nie zachęcała do zapuszczania się poza bezpieczne pomieszczenia. Tymczasem Mordu miał niemały problem. Nie wszyscy posłańcy wrócili - przede wszystkim ten posłany do stolicy, który miał przekazać wieści o odnalezieniu Przebudzonej dla Cesarzowej. Istniała możliwość że musial pozostać na dworze dłużej, żeby odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania monarchini, jednak mężczyzna obawiał się, że może za tym stać coś bardziej złowrogiego. Tym bardziej że Mordu zaczął brać pod uwagę możliwość, że Naskowska może się okazać Damą Czerwonego Pierścienia - a skoro on na to wpadł, to ktokolwiek kto dowiedziałby się o istnieniu Katariny również mógł na to wpaść. Resenno i jego krewnych uspokajała jedynie burza, która swoją intensywnością utrudniała komukolwiek z zewnątrz przedarcie się do Dumy. Trudne, nie znaczy jednak niemożliwe. W samym środku gigantycznego załamania pogody, pod siedzibą Mordu znalazł się 40 - osobowy oddział, z symbolem przedstawiającym przebite serce leżące na srebrnej tacy. Żołnierze przynieśli ze sobą sporej wielkości alatyrowe dyski, które natychmiast zaczęli łączyć przy pomocy swojego Vril'la a następnie przerzucać w kierunku Dumy, tworząc kilka pomostów przez fosę. Gdy to już było gotowe, większa część oddziałów dobyła broni i ruszyła szturmować pałac. Jeden z niewolników Resenno, który czyścił akurat okna, zauważył ruszających żołnierzy, więc natychmiast podniósł alarm. Przerażona hałasem Katarina schowała się do szafy, podczas gdy Mordu wychylił się przez okno i z własnej broni zastrzelił pierwszego wrogiego żołnierza. Jego ludzie starali się również wyrwócić pomosty, jednak ty spośród żołnierzy przeciwnika którzy nie walczyli, starali się niwelować wrogi wpływ na swoje alatyrowe kładki. Kilka z nich jednak się przewróciło, a wraz z nimi do głębokiej fosy wpadło kilku napastników. Żołnierze wbili się przez okna na parterze i strzelając zarządali wydania Damy Czerwonego Pierścienia. Resenno za nic nie zamierzali im ulegać - zwłaszcza gdy zobaczyli, czyj herb noszą napastnicy. Na korytarzach pałacu rozegrały się krwawe walki, a strzelaniny szybko ucichły na rzecz licznych i szybkich pojedynków. Walki początkowo były wyrównane a Rosenni jak lwy bronili dostępu do komnaty w której chowała się Katarina, jednak gdy dowódca napastników obiecał oszczędzić służbę i niewolników jeśli wspomogą im w walce, obrońcy byli bez szans. W przeciągu kilku chwil walka zamieniła się w rzeź.thumb|322px|Hakar Rex W ostatnich chwilach walki do pokoju Katariny wbiegł Mordu, barykadując za sobą drzwi. Naskowska, widząc znajomą twarz, wyszła z szafy i z przerażeniem zapytała się o sytuację. Napastnicy zaczęli dobijać się do drzwi a przerażony Resenno stwierdził, że powodem sporu jest ona. Katarina nie wiedziała nawet co odpowiedzieć, gdy Mordu wyciągnął pistolet, wycelował w nią i nacisnął spust. Miała szczęście, że mężczyzna opróżnił wcześniej cały magazynek. Dziewczyna cofnęła się, gdy Mordu wyciągnął nóż i ruszył na nią. Instynktowanie aktywowała swoje Vril'la, unosząc ze stołu alatyrowy kubek i ciskając nim w dłoń mężczyzny, sprawiając że ten wypuścił nóż. Następnie Katarina schowała się znów w szafie, wmawiając sobie że to wszystko zły sen. Mordu jednak wyciągnął ją z mebla, rzucił na podłogę i zaczął dusić. Przepraszał za to wszystko, ale uporczywie twierdził, że nie może im jej oddać. Naskowska szarpała się, jednak nie była tak silna jak jej przeciwnik. Z pewnością zginęłaby wtedy, gdyby drzwi nie otworzyły się z hukiem i dowódca napastników nie strzelił Mordu w ramię. Zraniony mężczyzna padł na plecy, a przerażona Naskowska natychmiast zaczęła się czołgać jak najdalej od niego, z przerażeniem patrząc jak wspomniany dowódca podchodzi do Resenna i wbija mu miecz prosto w czaszkę. Kobieta następne minuty spędziła na podłodzę, kuląc się i płacząc bez zrozumienia zaistniałej sytuacji. Mężczyzna który ją ocalił klęknął przy niej, pogłaskał ją uspokajająco po głowie i przedstawił się jako Hakar Rex - człowiek który zabierze ją do stolicy, Heroaki. Cesarzowa "Ród Rex pragnie Ci jedynie służyć, moja Pani. Niemniej żebyśmy mogli to uczynić, potrzebujemy byś wyciągnęła do nas dłoń. Symbolicznie...i dosłownie." - Hakar Rex Żołnierze Hakara nawet nie kłopotali się posprzątaniem po sobie, gdy przeczekiwali koniec burzy wewnątrz pałacu. Jedynie ciała poległych wojowników Rodu Rex zostały zabezpieczone i przygotowane do podróży do stolicy. Załamanie pogody trwało jednak przez wiele godzin, w czasie których Hakar spędził nieco czasu próbując porozumieć się z Katariną. Dziewczyna była straszliwie przerażona, do punktu w którym zaczęła kwestionować swoją stabilność psychiczną. Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy w rzeczywistości nie znajduje się teraz w izolatce szpitala psychiatrycznego, będąc obiektem badań zaciekawionych lekarzy. Hakar poniekąd wyczuł jej tok myślenia i powiedział, że nawet w Ogygdze wiadomo, że prawdziwie chorzy psychicznie ludzie nigdy nie będą nawet próbowali kwestionować czy są zdrowi na umyśle. Że to wszystko czego doświadcza, jest prawdziwe i że szok jaki przeżywa jest powszechny wśród Przebudzonych. Hakar miał talent krasomówczy, czego zresztą oczekiwano po synie Grimana Rexa. Zdołał wykorzystać fakt że ocalił kobiecie życie, by przebić się przez barierę strachu, którą ta się otoczyła. Minuta po minucie dowiadywał się o niej coraz więcej i gdy w końcu pogoda się polepszyła, Hakar znał już większą część jej biografii (nawet jeśli mało z niej rozumiał). Gdy karawana ruszyła w stronę stolicy, to Katarina zaczęła zadawać pytania. Najważniejszym było oczywiście, dlaczego jest tak ważna. Z powodu kilku postojów, powtarzających się od czasu do czasu ataków paniki u dziewczyny oraz zaplanowanych działań Rexa, odpowiedzenie na to pytanie zajęło całe 8 dni podróży. Wedle słów Hakara, stulecia temu, w czasie trwania tzw. II Wojny Eterskiej, Cesarstwo Kyrene znalazło się na granicy upadku a jego Cesarzowa, Sobia I, została zmuszona do tego by ukrywać się po najbiedniejszych wsiach przed swoimi wrogami. To właśnie w jednej z najbiedniejszych wiosek napotkała niewidomą staruszkę, która rozpoznała ją jako władczynię kraju i udzieliła schronienia. Ślepa kobieta wydawała się również przewidywać przyszłość, przekazując Sobii zakodowane przepowiednie, na podstawie których Cesarzowa nie tylko zdołała wielokrotnie ocalić życie, ale i wypchnąć swoich przeciwników poza granice Kyrene. Jeszcze w czasie trwania wspomnianego konfliktu Ślepa Starucha (jak zaczęto ją nazywać) stała się dosyć słynna, a jej przepowiedni słuchało wielu szlachciców z tamtych czasów. Jedno z jej przewidywań stało się szczególnie sławne - Przepowiednia o Damie Czerwonego Pierścienia, Przebudzonej która przyniesie zbawienie. Hakar wytłumaczył zdezorientowanej dziewczynie, że Przebudzonymi nazywano ludzi którzy przybyli z miejsca, które ona nazywała Macedonią (tak naprawdę miał na myśli Ziemię, ale gubił się trochę w nazewnictwie) i którzy pojawiali się od czasu do czasu w różnych częściach Ogygi. Dama Czerwonego Pierścienia miała być jednak wyjątkowa spośród nich. Oryginalne brzmienie przepowiedni przepadło przed wiekami, ale najszerzej przyjęta wersja głosiła: "W trzewiach Kyrene przebudzi się ona - Dama Czerwonego Pierścienia, która w dłoniach trzymać będzie losy Kyrene. Ten kto ją odnajdzie i posiądzie jej łaske, zyska władzę, jakiej dotąd nie posiadał żaden Keton a jego nazwisko będzie budzić respekt po wielu dziesięcioleciach." Najwidoczniej wedle wszelkich znaków, tą Damą była Naskowska. W normalnych okolicznościach Katarina miałaby pewne problemy z fragmentem o "posiadaniu", jednak teraz brała z tej całej historii pewne poczucie komfortu. Wedle ludzi z tego świata była swego rodzaju wybrańcem i o ile sama Naskowska wiedziała że w przyszłości mogą z tego wyniknąć kłopoty, teraz jej tytuł był dobrym zabezpieczeniem. Gdy karawana dojeżdżała do Heroaki, Hakar poruszył kolejną ważną sprawę. Nieważne czy Katarina była Damą Czerwonego Pierścienia, czy "zwykłym" Przebudzonym, z pewnością znajdzie się na celowniku wielu potęg władających Kyrene. Ród Rex był najpotężniejszą rodziną w kraju (zaraz po rodzinie Cesarzowej) więc mógł zapewnić jej ochronę, jednak by ją dostać dziewczyna musiała współpracować. Przede wszystkim po znalezieniu się przed obliczem Cesarzowej musi powiedzieć, że została najpierw odnaleziona przez żołnierzy Rodu Rex, a potem porwana przez Mordu Resenno i że zginęłaby, gdyby nie heroizm Hakara. Katarina nie czuła się dobrze z perspektywą oczernienia osoby której zawdzięczała życie, jednak nie mając wielu możliwości, postanowiła zagrać w tą grę. thumb|188px|Cesarzowa ElizeKatarina i Hakar zdołali spotkać się z Cesarzową Elize bez większego problemu. Zaczęły się one jednak od razu po wejściu do sali tronowej. Poza władczynią Kyrene, jej strażnikami i Grimanem Rexem (głównym doradcą kobiety) w pomieszczeniu przebywał również Erdo Resenno, głowa swojego rodu szlacheckiego. Starzec po zobaczeniu Hakara zaczął rzucać się na wszystkie strony, przedstawiając wszystkim w pokoju bogaty katalog przekleństw i grożąc, że własnoręcznie zemści się za zbrodnie "całej waszej pieprzonej rodziny". Elize kazała mu się jednak uspokoić a następnie dała Hakarowi szansę na obronę. Wtedy przed szereg wyszła Katarina, która ze łzami w oczach przekazała Cesarzowej wersję historii wymyślona przez młodego Rexa. Dziewczyna zagrała tak przekonująco, że sam Hakar był mocno zaskoczony. Gdy ten spektakl został zakończony, do głosu doszedł Griman, który przeszedł do słownego natarcia i oskarżył Erdo o to, że próbuje sprowokować wojnę domową w Kyrene, mordując jego ludzi. Erdo bronił się, że musiało dojść do jakiejś pomyłki i nie było mowy, żeby jego podopieczni zaatakowali Rexów. "A swoją drogą, to co oni robili na naszej ziemii?" - zapytywał starzec. Elize w ogóle nie słuchała ich przekomarzań, cały czas przypatrując się Katarinie. Młoda Macedonka była w końcu najważniejszą osobą w tym pomieszczeniu, nieważne czy zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, czy nie. Cesarzowa była mocno przesądna, ale nigdy specjalnie nie wierzyła w przepowiednie Ślepej Staruchy. Wielu Ketonów miało jednak zupełnie inne nastawienie, a poparcie Damy Czerwonego Pierścienia (nieważne czy dziewczyna naprawdę nią była, czy nie) mogło Cesarzowej jedynie pomóc. Poza tym pojawienie się Przebudzonej na dzień przed pierwszymi urodzinami jej syna mogło być dobrym omenem - utrudnianie Katarinie życia mogło rozwścieczyć Bogów. Elize przerwała wciąż trwającą dyskusję. Nieważne co dokładnie miało miejsce, krew Resenno została przelana przez inny dom szlachecki. Rexowie musieli więc zapłacić swoim ofiarą za tą stratę. Kwota która miała zostać przekazana była śmiesznie mała, wręcz symboliczna, na co wpływ z pewnością miała pozycja Grimana. Erdo zabroniono "szukania satysfakcji", gdyż wedle słów Damy, to jego krewni rozpoczęli walkę. Gdy już przekazała swoje słowa, poruszyła inny temat - Katariną musiał się ktoś zaopiekować. Griman natychmiast zgłosił się na to stanowisko, zaskakując tym samym swojego syna. Mężczyzna argumentował że jest najlepszym kandydatem - jako głowa najbogatszej z rodzin szlacheckich i Oko Cesarzowej nadawał się na opiekuna o wiele bardziej niż ktokolwiek w całym kraju. Erdo wyśmiał swojego rywala, po czym za pozwoleniem Elize opuścił pałac. Griman nie robił sobie wiele z naigrywań Resenno, oczekując momentu w którym Cesarzowa odda mu pod opiekę Damę Czerwonego Pierścienia. Władczyni Kyrene jednak odmówiła mu tego zaszczytu. Powody były dokładnie takie jakie podał sam Griman - mężczyzna był potężny i wpływowy....zbyt potężny i wpływowy. Był dobrym doradcą i lojalnym sługą, jednak oddanie mu pod opiekę Przebudzonej o tak wielkiej wartości nie wchodziło w grę. Z drugiej strony nie wypadałoby nieokazywać Rexom pewnej dozy respektu. Biorąc to pod uwagę Elize podjęła decyzję, jakiej nie spodziewał się po niej nikt. Zgodziła się przekazać opiekę na Naskowską Rexowi, ale nie Grimanowi, a jego bratu, Yoronnowi. Jedynie wytrenowana umiejętność panowania nad ukazywaniem swoich emocji powstrzymywała głowę rodu od wybuchnięcia gniewem. Przebywanie u Admirała "- Poznałaś mojego brata. Co tam u niego? ''- B...bywa nieco zdenerwowany.'' ''- I dobrze. Chuj mu w tą jego ciasną, urzędacką dupę i wszystkim jego dzieciom zresztą też.'' - Też Cię kocham wujku"thumb|288px|Grimar Rex - dyskusja Yoronna z Io i Hakarem Wygląd thumb|270px|Io w stroju balowym"- Do tej całej sytuacji by nie doszło, gdybyś wydawała na armię przynajmniej połowę środków, które przeznaczasz na swoje przeklęte suknie! ''- Wydaję na armię przynajmniej 300-krotnie tyle. Niemniej żadna ilośc pieniędzy nie zastąpi kompetentnego dowództwa (...) Radze Ci uważać na swój język, mój drogi. Bo skończysz jak duża część mojej wyżej wspomnianej garderoby - wisząc"'' - rozmowa Io z jednym z dowódców, po pierwszej przegranej bitwie przeciw Białej Pani Io jest Przebudzoną - czyli pomimo swojego nadludzkiego wieku, posiada wygląd godny 20 - latki. Io od samego początku była piękną dziewczyną - ze swoimi jasnymi oczami i godną zazdrości sylwetką nie mogła nigdy narzekać na brak uwagi. Po tym jak jej włosy pernamentnie przybrały swój nienaturalny kolor kobieta stała się jeszcze bardziej rozpoznawalna. Długie lata treningów, jak i dbania o siebie sprawiły, że Io jest dzisiaj porównywana do największych piękności z najdzikszych legend Ogygi. Kobieta posiada masę różnorakich strojów, od sukni, przez zbroje po nieco dziwniejsze "eksponaty", spośród których wiele należało do Białej Pani. Szczególnie ilość sukien jest imponująca - Io była na setkach różnorakich bali oraz imprez kulturowych i niemal na każdej z nich była widziana w innej kreacji. Z racji swojej przezorności oraz wykonywanego zawodu, Io jest najczęściej widywana w której ze swoich "bojowych" strojów. Jest ich kilka wersji, chociaż każda jedna mocno przypomina poprzednią. Jest to misternie wykonan szata złożoną z likańskiego materiału (włókno występujące w Ogygi) różnej grubości. Większość jest niemal przezroczysta podkreślając jej kobiece walory. Z tyłu natomiast, jakby doczepiona do talii powiewa krótka pelerynka. W zależności od potrzeby może założyć jeszcze czarną hustę ze złotymi wykończeniami, którą przytwierdza do barków naramiennikami mocowanymi no spodniego ubioru zapinkami. Nieważne jednak jaki strój nosi Io, zawsze jest na nim obecny jakiś element z alatyru, dzięki czemu kobieta nigdy nie jest bezbronna. Osobowość "Brałeś mnie za pustą lalkę, bezwolny klucz który otwiera drzwi, za którymi czeka twoja kariera. Nie żebym Cię jakoś za to winiła, nie sprawiałam Ci zbyt wielu problemów przez te wszystkie lata. Koniec końców w tej, czy w innej formie wykonywałam twoje polecenia. Byłam słaba, przestraszona, zdezorientowana. Niemniej to wszystko to przeszłość. (...) Jestem Io, władczyni Kyrene! A ty, jesteś trupem." thumb|322px|Artystyczna wizja Io, prowadzącej swych ludzi ku bitwieIo jest kobietą o dosyć ciekawej ideologii, którą ukształtowały lata życia w Macedonii, Kyrene i Zjednoczonych Prowincjach, jak i doświadczenia wyciągnięte z bycia ofiarą różnorakich spisków i tortur. Według Io, władza jest podstawową wartością. Silni ludzie posiadają jej więcej niż słabsi, co jest naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy. Gdy osoba słaba zyska "stery", spotyka się to zawsze z katastrofą, dlatego kobieta gardzi ludźmi słabymi i niezdecydowanymi, którym los (lub lud) przekazał jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialność. Z drugiej strony, gardzi również tyranami oraz zdrajcami, gdyż w jej oczach są ludźmi zbyt słabymi, by poradzić sobie z własnymi demonami. Słabi powinni słuchać się silnych, ale tylko gdy silni bronią słabszych. Tak według niej działa prawo władzy. Ta zasada nie dotyczy jednak tylko świata polityki ale i codziennego życia. Równość między ludźmi może istnieć tylko wtedy, gdy każdy z nich ma tyle samo władzy, dlatego kobieta lubi spędzać czas z Drako Kraytem i Zoddem, bo tylko przy nich czuje się prawdziwie równa. Za władzą idzie lojalność, którą Io również ceni. Jako Lady Kyrene, jest lojalna swojej Pani jak i ludziom za których jest odpowiadzialna. To dobro Białej Pani i Ketonów (i większości mieszkańców ZPO) stoi u niej na pierwszym miejscu. Niezwykle ważna jest również lojalność względem swoich towarzyszy, nawet jeśli nie każdego z nich kobieta uważa za równego sobie. Jak większość mieszkańców ZPO Io ceni sobie swój honor, o który jest w stanie walczyć. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych Lordów, twierdzi że zasad honoru nie powinno się zawieszać w czasie wojny i prowadzenia polityki. Dużym problemem Io jest fakt, że życie nie chce podporządkować się jej kompasowi moralnemu. Z tego powodu kobieta jest wielokrotnie zmuszana do działania wbrew własnym wierzeniom. By bronić siebie i swojego dziedzictwa jest gotowa splunąć na zasady honoru, kłamać w twarz sojusznikom i spiskować wraz ze zdrajcami przeciw swoim wrogom. Sprawia to że kobieta czuje się jak hipokrytka, czego nienawidzi. Io wierzyła niegdyś w istnienie Wojny Sprawiedliwej, jednak doświadczenie zniszczyło w niej to podejście. Mimo to, nadal lubi udawać, że wszystkie wojny jakie prowadzi, są właśnie tego rodzaju konfliktami. Jej ulubioną wymówką jest "Może i nie walczymy po właściwiej stronie, ale tamci skurwiele też nie". W czasach gdy kobiety w ZPO ubierają się tak, by nie pokazywać zbyt wiele swojego ciała, Io bez problemu pokazuje się w strojach podkreślających jej figurę. Ciało jest dla niej jednym z wielu wyznaczników władzy - no i uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju błyskotki i dekoracje, które ładnie komponują się z jej skandalizującymi strojami. Tutaj przechodzimy do kolejnej cechy Io - jest niezwykle łasa na atencję. Kobieta uwielbia zwracać na siebie uwagę, nieważne gdzie się znajduje ani co robi (chyba że zadanie które wykonuje wymaga dyskrecji). Miesiące bycia upokarzaną przez deepwebowych specjalistów połączone z latami bycia traktowaną jako przepowiedziana wybawicielka Kyrene mocno skrzywiły ją na tym punkcie. Io nienawidzi być ignorowana i stara się zapaść w pamięć, tak swoim przeciwnikom jak i wrogom i wszystkim postronnym. Nie ma nic przeciwko brutalnym metodom, o ile są one czymś więcej niż niewyłaściwym pokazaniem swojej władzy. W dzieciństwie bardzo podziwiała Aleksandra Wielkiego i pomimo bycia Ketonką, nadal uważa się za Macedonkę. Umiejętności thumb|278px|Io używająca wielu broni z alatyru na raz"- Jesteś otoczona! ''- Nie na długo"'' Io jest Ketonką - czyli jej Vril'la daje jej możliwość panowania nad alatyrem, metalem który występuje w największych ilościach właśnie w Kyrene. Kobieta przez wiele lat swojego życia nauczyła się kontrolować swój talent do poziomu jaki niewielu spośród jej pobratyńców zdołało osiągnąć. Io zna podstawową sztukę tkania alatyru - kobieta potrafi go unosić siłą woli, łączyć ze sobą różne przedmioty a także przekuwać je gołymi rękoma (chociaż jest to proces wymagający czasu i skupienia). Jednak zasięg i przede wszystkim łatwość z jaką jej to przychodzi, są niespotykane. W przeciwieństwie do większości swoich pobratyńców, Io nie musi się aż tak skupiać, by przejąć władzę nad alatyrem. Kobieta jest w stanie wykonywać wiele rzeczy naraz w czasie wykorzystywania swojego Vril'la, co daje jej dostęp do umiejętności jakich większość mieszkańców Kyrene nie posiada. Dobrym przykładem jest lot - Io jest w stanie latać przez kilka minut, unosząc się na dysku którym manipuluje. Kobieta ma w sobie spore pokłady Vril, jednak z racji swojej miłości do popisów, potrafi zmarnować dużą jego część w zaskakująco szybkim czasie. Io jest inteligentna - 200 lat doświadczenia nie może w końcu pójść w las. Dzięki swojemu szkoleniu w Kyrene nauczyła się podstawowych taktyk wojennych, a lata spędzone na dworze Rexów sprawiły, że kobieta potrafi operować i dowodzić różnego rodzaju okrętami. Doświadczenia z czasów bycia Cesarzową jak i bycia Lady Kyrene niejako zmusiły ją, by zanurzyła się w tajniki spisków oraz polityki. Ma spore problemy w posługiwaniu się nie-alatyrową bronią. Relacje "Iooooo, Iooooooo Wokół Białej Pani krąży jak szalona '' '' Iooooo, Iooooooo Kurwa nic nie rymuje się z Io" - niezbyt udany wiersz autorstwa Zodda Drako Krayt thumb|Drako Krayt, lider Revanii (autorstwa Mrs. Strange)Drako i Io poznali się w czasie pierwszych wspólnych obrad Rady Lordów i na początku kobieta była do niego nastawiona bardzo niechętnie, gdyż mężczyzna popełnił w oczach Ketonki najgorszą zbrodnię - ignorował ją. Po prawdzie Drako ignorował większość członków Rady (wyjątkiem był Zodd z którym ciągle się kłócił i Antarri), jednak to nie miało dla kobiety większego znaczenia. Przez pierwsze lata próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę - nieskutecznie. Więzy przyjaźni zawiązały się między tą dwójką w czasie Oblężenia Kalipso, gdy ramię w ramię walczyli przeciwko armii zdrajców, chroniąc swoją ranną Panią. Po tym wydarzeniu co prawda nie widzieli się 7 lat, jednak gdy ponownie usiedli naprzeciw siebie w Radzie, ich przyjazne stosunki odżyły. W przeciągu ponad stulecia przyjaźń jaką Io dażyła Krayta przerodziła się w szczere uczucie - co ciekawe odwzajemnione przez Celerrima, czego dowodem są liczne romanse jakie z nią miał. Pomimo sympatii jaką Ketonka go darzy, żadne z nich nie jest w stanie wejść w oficjalny związek. W skrzywionym umyśle Io wszystko krąży wokół dominacji - a ona za bardzo szanuje siebie i Krayta, by za cenę "uciech" zniszczyć równość jaka między nimi panuje. Warto również wziąć pod uwagę jak potoczyły się jej stosunki z Hakarem, by w pełni zrozumieć jej obawy. Na ten czas, Drako jest dla niej przede wszystkim towarzyszem. Zodd Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi Kategoria:Nowy Świt